All I Want for Christmas Is You
by meicosr
Summary: ShinRan. Fic Navideño sobre ShinRan, songfic sin lyrics, oneshot... xD Un baile, la nieve, un chico, un deseo... R&R plis! Diós, como lo echaba de menos. A él y a aquellos tiempos.


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y la cancion de este songfic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del cantante o grupo musical, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

Siempre le había gustado la Navidad. Sólo pasaba que _aquella_ Navidad era diferente.

Un chico, un baile, una canción. Era ese orden siempre, como un ciclo que nunca se detenía. Venía un chico, le pedía si quería bailar, porque según él esa canción era muy importante, y ella siempre respondía que no. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de los hombres de su edad, si es que las había, pero simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas de meterse en medio de la muchedumbre y coger a ese chico, y dejarse coger por él, y empezar a bailar al compás de la música.

¿Tan difícil era que la dejaran en paz?

---------

Acostumbrada a estar cuidada y mimada, siempre pedía mil y una cosas por Navidad. Sus padres no podían permitírselas todas, pero sí que se esforzaban al máximo para conseguir que su hija fuera feliz. Cuando ellos se separaron tuvo que madurar de golpe, y los regalos de Navidad empezaron a desaparecer de su lista de prioridades. Los seguía queriendo, pero ya no era lo mismo.

La madre de Shinichi también le compraba algo, un detalle insignificante. Sonoko hacia lo propio. Conan, mientras vivió con ella, también. Y este año, que sólo pedía una cosa, su deseo en cuestión sería imposible de llevar a cabo.

Sólo una cosa, tan cerca y tan lejos, tan imposible y tan inverosímil que... 

- No, lo siento, me duelen los pies...

- Pero vamos, guapa. ¡Si no has bailado en toda la noche!

- Lo siento, no quiero bailar...

- Qué estrecha...

Y se fue, volviendo a mirar de arriba a abajo a Ran. Ella sólo supo hacerle una mueca y enfadarse todavía más. ¿Por qué demonios ya eran seis los que habían querido bailar con ella y _él_ no se atrevía ni a decirle hola?

---------

Tanto tiempo preparando esa fiesta, tanto esfuerzo dedicado en ella. Él la había ayudado a hacerla realidad, a llevarla del papel a la vida real. Y ahora, que tocaba disfrutar de su última Navidad con los de bachiller, no se dignaba a aparecer por allí.

¡Malditos casos y el señor o la señora que inventó el crimen y los misterios! Si estuviera vivo o viva le diría cuatro palabras para quedarse a gusto...

¿Y a quién pretendía engañar? Ese era su trabajo, su futuro, su vida... Ella no iba a impedirle hacerlo. Él vivía de, por y para eso. Ella no estaba en su vida.

Definitivamente, necesitaba beber algo antes de que otro líquido, salado, empezara a hacerse notar por sus mejillas.

---------

Con un vaso en la mano se dirigió a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a nevar. Blancos y pequeños copos caían del cielo, como una bendición entre tanta oscuridad, entre tanta tristeza. Era una vista preciosa.

Bebió un trago y puso la palma de su mano libre contra el cristal. El frío del material la recorría de arriba a abajo, por toda la columna vertebral, instalándose en cada célula de su cuerpo. Era una sensación agradable. La estimuló y casi la invitó a bailar. Sus pies no respondieron. Su cuerpo tampoco. Su mente, menos.

Lo único a lo que responderían sería a la presencia de él, a su olor, su roce, su esencia. Respondería a sus brazos, a su mano, si antes era capaz de acercarse lo bastante a él como para tocarle. Y sobretodo si antes él era capaz de venir.

---------

- Ran...

La chica no respondió. Seguía con la mano pegada al cristal, pensando, meditando qué hacer para quitárselo de la cabeza, cómo recibirle si fuera a la fiesta, cómo comportarse con él... Cómo decirle que le quería. Cómo demostrárselo.

- ¿Ran¿Quieres venir al centro d...?

- No, Sonoko. No quiero bailar - la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?

- Te conozco bien, Sonoko. Además, sé que quieres animarme y, en serio, no hace falta que te esfuerces...

- Como quieras, Ran. Pero la Navidad está para disfrutarla, no para esperar a Romeos. ¡Ven y diviértete, Ran!

- Sí, sí...

---------

Y ahí estaba ella, con la mano tocando el cristal, sintiéndolo cada vez más frío a causa de la temperatura exterior. Ya no le importaba. Nada le importaba. Sabía que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas, pues aunque no lo pareciese, estaba atenta a la fiesta. Quería oír su voz, quería ver el momento en que él entraría por la puerta con su sonrisa habitual. Quería verle después de dos horas de separación.

Extraña necesidad la de verle. Nunca había sentido algo así. Tan fuerte, tan doloroso, tan emocionante y bonito a la vez. En realidad no sabía cómo sentirse. Eso era amor, o eso decían. Quizá sí, no iba a negarse lo evidente. Fuera como fuere, quería verlo. Ya. Ni un minuto más.

Supo en seguida que debía desechar esa idea. Él no vendría, ella no iría a buscarle. Apoyó la frente en el cristal, viendo como los copos de nieve caían y caían sin cesar. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que el frío congelara sus pensamientos, su corazón. Dejando que congelara su alrededor, que vinieran a ella los tiempos en que los dos eran los de siempre, sin secretos ni organizaciones de asesinos por en medio.

Diós, como lo echaba de menos. A él y a aquellos tiempos.

---------

Total¿qué era esperar unos minutos, u horas, más? Comparado con el año y medio que había estado esperando¿qué sería aquello¿Otra eternidad? Estaría mejor sentada que de pie, ahora que los escalofríos empezaban a hacer su aparición. No distinguía si eran por el frío o por las convulsiones, de llorar, por supuesto. Con todo y con eso, no se movió.

Si es que no tenía remedio. Se prometió no llorar, nunca más, por él. Y en la siguiente tarde de habérselo prometido a sí misma, ya estaba rompiendo la promesa.

De pie todavía, metió la mano que antes yacía sobre el cristal en el bolsillo, buscando su teléfono móvil. Dudaba entre hacerlo o no hacerlo. Si lo hacía quedaría como la chica dependiente del detective que sin él a la vista no puede dejar de llorar. Si no lo hacía no adquiriría ese título pero moriría por dentro.

Decidió que su nombre podría limpiarlo más tarde, ahora importaba más su corazón.

---------

Un pitido.

Los sueños nunca se cumplen.

Dos pitidos.

La Navidad en este mundo cruel no existe.

Tres pitidos.

Papá Noel no cumplirá su...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Shinichi?

- ¿Ran¿Eres tú¿Por qué me llamas?

- Yo... Me preguntaba si ibas a venir... A la fiesta, digo...

- Lo intentaré, pero estoy en medio de un caso. Ya sabes... - titubeaba. Algo iba mal.

- Por favor, hoy es una noche especial. Hazlo por mí.

- Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo dejarlo a medias... - estaba nervioso. Algo iba _muy_ mal.

- ¿Me estás mintiendo?

- ¿Qué? - asombro. No era el mismo de siempre.

- Conozco ese tono, Shinichi. Dime qué estás haciendo y por qué. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que este baile?

El chico tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Tú.

Y colgó. Tan sólo una palabra. La justa y necesaria para devolverle la felicidad y la fe en la Navidad de golpe.

---------

_Ella_ era lo importante. _Ella_ era quien lo mantenía ocupado, haciendo lo que fuese que hiciera. No había casos por en medio, no esta vez. Y entonces¿por qué no venía?

Volvió a apoyar la frente en el vidrio. Sintió el frío recorrerla de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Ya no era un frío glacial, ahora era acogedor, la invitaba a sus adentros para calentarse. Sonaba extraño, como aquel fuego que hiela y ese hielo que arde. Igual que se sentía su corazón, feliz y decepcionado a la vez.

Él iba a venir, sí. Le había dicho que ella era importante para él, sí. Pero no le había dicho lo que su corazón ansiaba escuchar. Y seguramente no lo haría.

Agobiada de tanta música y tanto ajetreo decidió salir un momento al balcón que daba a la calle principal, por si acaso lo veía venir, aunque no quiso reconocérselo a sí misma. Eso era amor, no quedaba ningún espacio para las dudas.

---------

El aire jugaba con los mechones que no había querido recoger en su moño. No llevaba abrigo, llevaba sandalias de tacón nada apropiadas para el invierno. Tan sólo un pequeño mantón la cubría, haciendo juego con su vestido rojo pasión.

No era casualidad que hubiese elegido exactamente ese color para esa noche. La Navidad, Papá Noel, su color favorito, el color favorito de Shinichi... Definitivamente lo tenía todo bien planeado. Lástima que, como ya había deducido antes, él no iba a venir.

Ahora sí que notaba el frío y los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su piel. Era una vista preciosa. ¿Lo había pensado antes?. Todo tapado por un manto blanco, típico, de un color tan puro. Deseaba que él pudiera ver lo mismo en ese momento. Si estuviera aquí...

---------

Lo que no sabía era que desde abajo un joven la observaba ensimismado. La visión que obtenía desde abajo, la de una joven vestida de rojo pasión, su pelo ondeando al viento, destacando entre tanta nieve, hacían la escena simplemente perfecta. No le faltaba nada.

Aunque, quizá, le añadiría una chaqueta o incluso su calor corporal. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, y esa noche era la definitiva.

Comprobó que estuviera presentable y abrió la puerta en silencio. Igualmente, la música habría amortiguado el chirriante sonido. Buscó a Sonoko con la mirada, quien tan sólo le señaló una dirección que seguir, y el chico se encaminó hacia allí.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero tampoco podía decir que podría retrasar ese momento un segundo más.

---------

- ¿No tienes frío? - preguntó un hombre, poniendo suavemente una chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

Se quedó petrificada al oír esa voz. No se lo esperaba, y mucho menos a él. Sí, sabía que era él. ¿Quien más, si no? Le gustaría haberse girado y abrazarle, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Sus músculos y huesos no respondían.

Vio como él sonreía. Sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago. No supo qué decir.

- Lo siento. Sé que te habría prometido estar aquí desde el principio, pero tenía que hacer de ésta una velada perfecta. No podía ser simplemente otra Navidad más. Tu regalo me entretuvo... Lo he comprado hoy y yo...

- No hace falta que digas nada - susurró ella, depositando suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios -. No quiero oír más disculpas ni excusas. Lo único que sé es que sigues rompiendo tus promesas una y otra vez y sinceramente no puedo más.

- Ran, déjame que me explique. Yo no...

- ¡No¿Sabes qué es lo único que he pedido esta Navidad?

Negó lentamente, con miedo a hacerlo.

- Te he pedido a ti. Te quiero a ti. El Shinichi de antes. El que se reía de mí, el que estaba atento, el que se preocupaba. No quiero perderte, Shinichi. Y los casos no hacen más que meterse en medio, entre tú y yo y no puedo más...

- Shhh - el chico apoyó a Ran en su pecho, acariciándole el pelo suavemente, tranquilizándola -. Esta vez que no ha habido ningún caso. Esta noche yo iba a ser entero para ti. Esta noche iba a confesarte que estoy enamorado de ti, que no puedo vivir sin ti y que te necesito en mi vida. Esta noche iba a proponerte matrimonio, Ran. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta. Lo único que quería, y sigo queriendo, es hacerte feliz toda la vida.

- Yo... Shinichi, yo no... ¡Lo siento! No sabía que... Es decir, no pensaba... La verdad es que no sé qué decir...

- No hace falta que digas nada. Tengo toda la paciencia del mundo - dijo, apartándola de él para mostrarle su sonrisa.

- Yo no.

Y se besaron. No fue apasionado, no fue de los mejores. Fue simplemente el que fue. El primero, ese que recordarían toda la vida. Ese primero y único, el que marcaría un antes y un después.

- Shinichi... Gracias por convertir esta Navidad en la mejor de todas.

- No se merecen. ¿Quieres entrar?

- Sí, aquí hace frío. Y, además, me debes tres o cuatro bailes.

- Todos los que quieras¿te parece?

---------

- ¡Eh, Mouri! Vente a bailar conmigo y sé infiel a tu marido, ahora que no está... - la llamó un chico que había por allí, borracho.

Acercándose y enfocando la vista vio la cara de un detective enfadado mirando hacia él.

- ¿Decías algo? - preguntó él, con cara inocente.

- Que... Feliz Navidad... - dijo el chico, con miedo.

- ¡Ah! Me había parecido escuchar otra cosa... - una vez que el chico se hubo ido, se giró a su pareja -. En fin¿quieres bailar?

- Sí - respondió ésta, sonriendo.

Shinichi le cogió la mano, apretándosela un poco para mostrarle que él estaba allí, con ella, y que no se iría jamás. Abriendo la mano, la chica vio un anillo de oro con un rubí rojo pasión incrustado. Se lo puso. Le venía perfecto.

---------

- ¿Entonces qué¿Te gustan los regalos, princesa?

- Deberías preocuparte en vez de halagarme porque volveré a quererlo todo y a ser egoísta...

- Bueno, gracias por el cumplido, supongo...

- ¿Cómo sabías que era un cumplido, que con ese "quererlo todo" me refería a ti entero?

- Feliz Navidad, Ran...

- Te quiero.

_**All I want for Christmas is you** (Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú)_

**

* * *

**

Momentazo de inspiracion a las 10 de la noche! xDDDD

Parece q le he cogido el gusto a dejar la ultima parte de los lyrics... xD Es que si no no tiene graciaaa!! xD Igualmente, id a mi blog a leerlo entero y blablabla... xD Es la cancion de las Cheetah Girls, aunque hay muchas mas versiones! ;)

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño regalo de Navidad, que dedico a todos vosotros que estais ahi siempre conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo. Graaacias! Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año Nuevo y dia de Reyes, si lo celebrais! ;)

Os pido vuestra opinion de este tambien!

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


End file.
